The New Generation of The Uchiha Clan
by WriteWritingWrote
Summary: Disappointed with Sakura and Sasuke only having one child? Well...that's certainly not the case in this story. Set in the peaceful village of Konoha under the leadership of an exuberant blond Hokage, Sasuke and Sakura build their family from scratch together. AUish. Story will contain series of one-shots, two-shots and short multi-chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Enter Sarada Uchiha

* * *

"UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHNN!"

"Come on! Push!"

"UUUGGGHHH!"

"I can see the head! Come on Sakura!"

"SHHHHAAANNAARROO!"

"Well… that was fast… Congratulations! It's a girl." Karin sweat dropped, as the cries of a baby were heard. Sakura grinned tiredly at the red head and relaxed against the bed exhausted. The pinkette faced her raven haired husband to see him bite his lip so hard that blood dribbled down his mouth, he silently pointed at his hand intertwined with hers. Sakura flushed and let go.

"Hn."

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to break your hand." Sakura apologised, quickly calling forth her medical chakra and healing his crushed hand. Sasuke let out a relieved sigh. Karin wrapped the child in a blanket after cleaning her and passed her to Sakura. "Thanks Karin." Sakura smiled gratefully to the women, Karin offered a weak scoff and a small twitch of a smile before leaving them to their privacy. Sakura looked down at her daughter, she had her father's facial features, hair and colour typical of an Uchiha but held her almond eye shape. "Sasuke-kun our daughter." The pinkette smiled tears gathering, said Uchiha came to touch his daughter face as he let out a rare genuine smile directed at Sakura.

Sakura not expecting it blushed heavily and gently passed their daughter to Sasuke. Sasuke held her closely and his eyes took a glassy hint, it looked like he wanted to cry. "Thankyou Sakura." He breathed, leaning in to kiss her on her forehead. Sakura smiled warmly and intertwined their fingers leaning her head against his chest.

"What's her name?" Sakura asked quietly, running her fingers lightly across her child's cheek. Sasuke seemed to contemplate for a while before finally replying.

"Sarada… Sarada Uchiha."

Sakura quirked a brow before sighing, "Sasuke-kun you have no skills whatsoever with naming but I think it's beautiful. Sarada Welcome to the family. May you become even more beautiful in the future." She smiled. Sasuke looked offended and scoffed.

"It was the first thing I could think of." He retorted.

"Seriously? You thought of what we had for lunch? Salad?" Sakura laughed, Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink as he turned his head away.

"You're annoying" he muttered.

"And you're an asshole." She replied. "But I love you anyways." Sasuke smirked.

"…Aaa…"

Sakura knew that, that was an equivalent to 'me too' in Uchiha terms.

A couple miles away a certain blond hokage sneezed.

"You alright Naruto-kun?" A white-eyed women asked worriedly.

"Yeah… you still think it was a good idea to name Boruto after lunch?"

* * *

Well this is my official first chapter even on ... hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Enter Sora Uchiha

* * *

"Mama, why is your belly so big?" 2 year old Sarada asked, clutching her plush slug. Sakura ruffled her black hair affectionately and smiled.

"It's your little brother." She replied patting the swell on her stomach, Sasuke left on his top-secret mission a year ago leaving Sakura to care for Sarada and their unborn child alone in Konoha. Sakura scoffed "Papa decided to leave me with a gift when he left on his mission." As she sat on the bench located in the Uchiha gardens.

Sarada's big midnight eyes blinked once and a smile broke out on her face. "Papa left a pwresent for Mama!" she squealed happily, Sakura sweat dropped. Sarada seemed to like seeing Sasuke do romantic actions to Sakura. "How did Papa get my little bwrother in your tummy?" She asked innocently.

"I'll tell you when you're older Sara-chan." Sakura coughed awkwardly.

Suddenly Sakura doubled over in pain, she gripped the edge of the bench to keep herself steady. "Mama!" Sarada cried worriedly. Sakura held onto her stomach as she tried to calm Sarada down. " Water everywhere!" Sarada yelled panicked. Sakura glanced at the floor through the blinding ache… sh*t her water broke.

"Sarada… Listen sweetie I need you to call Aunty Ino on my phone now and tell her to come here." Sakura panted. Sarada nodded and hastily grabbed her phone from Sakura's pocket. She scrolled down to Aunty Ino's number and pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Aunty Ino! Help! Mama in pwain!" Sarada cried.

"Sarada-chan? What's wrong with your Mama?" Ino asked worriedly.

"My water broke!" Sakura yelled, Ino got the idea immediately and told Sarada to give the phone to Sakura.

"How are you forehead? I'm coming over now." Ino asked, weaving the hand signs for a teleportation jutsu.

"My water broke, how do you think I feel?" Sakura answered sarcastically. Ino rolled her eyes as she appeared in front of the Uchiha compound, she knocked loudly and heard Sarada scurry to open the door. How she was so advanced at talking and actions she didn't know, Inojin just learnt how to walk the other day.

"Where's Mama?" The blonde asked Sarada.

"In the gawrden!" She answered quickly.

Ino stormed to the garden to find Sakura groaning in pain, she quickly supported her weight and made signs for another teleportation jutsu. Sakura quickly interrupted the hand signs.

"Jutsu-huff- might hurt-huff- child-huff" she panted, "Bring me to the private hot springs." She finished. Ino huffed and did just that, gently dipping her in the warm water on the edge and positioned her so her back was leaning against the ledge of the hot spring.

Sakura groaned again in pain gripping the ledge for dear life, Ino told Sarada to wait outside and to not worry.

"Let Aunty Ino take care of your Mama." She smiled, sliding the door shut.

"Huff- Ino- contact Sasuke please." Sakura huffed from the springs. Ino crossed her arms.

"You're in the middle of labour! You have better things to worry about!" Ino screeched, Sakura shook her head.

"This-huff- is Sasuke's family-huff- his only family, he needs to be here." Sakura determinably said, Ino sighed and pulled out her phone quickly dialling Sasuke.

"What." Came Sasuke's irritable voice. He was in the middle of a battle.

"Your wife's in labour." Was all Ino said before she hung up. Sakura gave Ino a pained smile as she did her best to control her breathing. Less than a minute later Sasuke appeared in the room covered in cuts and blood.

"Sakura." He called walking to the edge and gripping her hand through the warm water. Sakura smiled loving up to him. The water calmed her breathing and made the contractions less painful, it only took 15 minutes.

"SSSSSHHHHAAANNNARRO!"

Ino reached for the infant and healthy cries filled the hot springs, Sakura sighed in relief water birth was always risky. Sasuke smiled at Sakura as Ino handed the infant. "You already knew what gender he was." She said smiling, "Congratulations Forehead and Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke held his son close and chuckled amusedly when he noticed the fine pink eyebrows and eyelashes. "Never thought I would ever see a pink haired Uchiha." He commented. Sakura gushed over how pink hair was a blessing in disguise.

"You chose Sarada's name! I should choose our son's name." Sakura pouted from the water, she brought a green healing hand to her stomach taking care of the stretch marks.

"What did you have for lunch?" Ino joked pulling out a towel. She then walked to the door and let Sarada in.

"Mama! Are you awrig- Papa!" She exclaimed running to her father throwing her short arms around his neck. Sasuke quickly re-adjusted his grip on his son and welcomed Sarada.

"Who's that?" She asked curiously peering at the baby. The infant opened his eyes to reveal midnight black, he cooed lightly as his eyes reflected the night sky. Sakura looked thoughtfully at the sight, craning her head up to look at the beautiful night sky as well.

"Sora… Sora for sky, Sora Uchiha because you were born under a beautiful night sky." Sakura smiled turning to Sasuke.

"Sowa?" Sarada repeated, "My little bwrother?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded at the name, "Sora Uchiha welcome to the Uchiha Clan." He stated softly kissing Sakura's hair. Sarada squealed loudly and plopped in the water to hug her mother.

"Make sure you look after your little brother Sarada." Sasuke said lightly, his eyes pained. Sakura pulled Sasuke down to the water as well knowing that Sasuke would lift Sora up to keep him dry.

"hn."

"Smile Sasuke-kun!"

"Annoying women." He said affectionately.

* * *

So that was the second child!


	3. Chapter 3

Enter Satoru and Sachiko Uchiha

* * *

"Hello Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted softly hand on her bulging stomach and the other holding her 2 year old daughter. Sakura waved hello, she was at a café after dropping Sarada off at the Academy. Sora was sitting on the table playing with his mother's pink hair. Sakura mentioned for Hinata to join her.

"Did you just drop off Boruto?" The pinkette asked the purple haired woman. Hinata set Himawari down next to Sora as she nodded, ordering a cup of Jasmine tea. Sakura sipped on her hot chocolate and watched as Sora's chubby face contorted to annoyance as Himawari hugged the pink haired boy. Sakura chuckled as Sora crawled to her and used her long hair to shield himself from the blue eyed girl. "Like father like son, It seems like little Sora here doesn't like girls." She laughed, Hinata giggled. Lifting Himawari and seating her on a child's chair. "So how are you doing Hina-chan?"

"It's been tiring, Boruto and Himawari are both as enthusiastic as Naruto-kun, it's hard to deal with all three sometimes." She sighed, "God help me is the next one is another like Naruto-kun." She muttered in the end. Sakura's keen hearing heard it and she giggled into her hand.

"Sarada's been excelling in class and Sora's recently taken up Sasuke-kun's brooding." Sakura sighed, "It's tough to keep up with both of them." She finished. Hinata looked at her 2 year old daughter and offered a weak smile. Sora's birthday just passed with him just turned 2 and Sarada 4 since March and Sasuke was still away on his mission, Sakura sighed deeply and patted her stomach. "Another 2 are coming." She commented tiredly.

Hinata almost spit out her tea, carefully she dabbed her mouth dry before looking at the pink haired women in front of her. "Twins?!" Hinata harshly whispered obviously surprised. Sakura nodded amusedly at Hinata's reaction.

"I'm just managing with one at the moment, how did you know they were twins?" Hinata asked amazed, Himawari decided to get off her chair at the time her mother was busy gawking at Sakura.

"Being a medic-nin has its advantages, you know… I even know what gender they are." Sakura smiled a took another sip.

"Wow Sakura-chan that's great. Can you even manipulate the genes?"

Sakura smirked, "Easy."

"Mama!" Sora cried out as he tried to run away from Himawari again, Sakura picked her pink haired son up and held him close.

"You have to be nice to girls, Sora." She chided softly, Sora pouted cutely his midnight black eyes wide. Sakura poked his forehead affectionately and set him down next to Himawari, Sora stayed still this time but his face betrayed nothing but childish annoyance.

"Well I should go, got to go buy some stuff for dinner. Would you like to join?" Sakura asked hopefully. Hinata looked thoughtful then finally nodded her head as a yes.

"It's been a while since we last ate together, Naruto-kun is going to think you're dead if you don't see him soon." Hinata giggled, Sakura laughed along.

"See you at the Uchiha compound at 6.30 then?" The pinkette re-assured, the white eyed women nodded smiling. Sakura picked up Sora and rested him on her hip flipping her long pink hair over her shoulder she waved goodbye and left.

1 month later Sakura was on a hospital bed panting, as Sasuke was sitting out in the waiting room.

"I need to be with her you retarded imbecile, move!" Sasuke growled at the nurse that was trying to restrain him to his seat. Sarada was sitting quietly on the seat beside him.

"Teme! Leave the nurse alone!" Naruto came jogging up to him effectively pinning him in place.

"Dobe. Sakura's in there he needs me."

"Sakura-chan will be fine. Stop worrying Teme!"

Sasuke growled menacingly as his eye flashed red.

"Papa…" Sora greeted sleepily, his head was rested against Sasuke's thigh. "Loud…" Sasuke ruffled Sora's pink locks and quietly told him to go back to sleep.

However a loud "SHANNNAARRO!" from a certain pink haired women woke Sora up for good. Sasuke pushed past Naruto after ordering Sarada to take care Sora. He was greeted with a sweaty Sakura still in labour and a nurse cleaning up a black haired bundle. He stood their dumbfounded with eyes wide as Sakura pushed another child out. This one had pink hair.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan! A health boy and girl!" Hinata exclaimed holding both babies to the pinkette.

"Twins…" Sasuke murmured to himself, his male pride sky rocketed. It was difficult to get twins without the linage of twins.

"Sasuke-kun, you ass I had to carry 2 children in me and take care of 2 children all by myself." Sakura complained still sweating.

"Satoru and Sachiko… I've decided on their names already." Sakura stated with an air of finality. Sasuke was still shocked and did something no one in the room expected him to do. He laughed.

Sakura thought she was delusional but found out that yes, Sasuke Uchiha was laughing and not a crazy laugh, a genuine laugh. Sakura found herself joining him in laughter as the rest of the occupants in the room sweat dropped.

"Welcome to the family Satoru and Sachiko Uchiha." He chuckled as he touched his 3rd and 4th child. Two bright jade eye's stared up at him and started crying. Sakura gently rocked the twins back and forth until they stopped.

Naruto waltzed in shortly after with Sarada and Sora by his side.

"Woooow! Twins! Neh Hinata-chan we have to catch up to them! Teme is beating me!" Naruto whined at his wife. Hinata flushed beet red.

"S-slow and s-st-steady Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed.

"Mama! Are you okay?" Sarada asked holding her hand, Sora was sitting at the end of the bed by her feet.

"I'm fine Sara-chan." Was all Sakura said before she passed out. Sasuke eyes widen when he saw his wife hit the mattress motionless, he rushed to her side and noticed that she was just sleeping. The occupants have left the room to clean up. Sasuke picked up her hand and kissed her palm.

"Stupid."

* * *

That was 3rd and 4th child! So far to clarify age:

Sarada is 4 in the chapter

Sora is 2

Satoru and Sachiko were just born.


	4. Chapter 4

Enter Suzu and Suki Uchiha

* * *

Exhausted. That was what Sakura was feeling constantly for the past months, Sarada had just turned 7 a month ago, Sora turning 5 in September and Satoru/Sachiko turning 3 in October… and she was pregnant… again. With twins… again. Sasuke was gone… again. How many more agains could she take?

Sakura shuffled through her bedroom door yawning, the twins in her seemed to be kicking up a storm she could already tell they were trouble makers. She sighed deeply, _just what she needed._ It was currently 6 am and all of the kids were fast asleep, Sakura make herself a cup of strong coffee and began making breakfast and bentos for the family. She finished at exactly 7.15 am, finished setting up the table she sent a clone to wake up the kids and help them get ready for the day. 10 minutes later 4 pairs of feet shuffled down to the dining area, Sakura's clones poofed away. Sarada now wore glasses as her eye sight suddenly dropped in clarity, her black hair was short and stuck out in the ends. Sora had adopted side bangs, his facial features resembling his father's hinting that he was going to be extremely handsome when he was older. Satoru had Sasuke's genin hairstyle his black hair spiking at the back resembling a chicken's ass, Sachiko had her short pink hair frame her face her right side of hair longer than the left. Both were rubbing their Jade eyes still glassy from sleep.

"Good Morning Mama." Sarada greeted as she sat on her chair, beside her Sora murmured a good morning before sitting on his chair as well.

"G'mornin Mama." Satoru yawned.

"Morning." Sachiko followed. Sakura smiled and replied with a short morning.

"Alright lets eat!"

"Itadakimasu" They all chorused.

"Mama you think you can help me train after class today?" Sarada asked eagerly chewing on some rice.

"hmmm… I have some paperwork to take care off at the hospital I should be free after." Sakura smiled, Sora pouted.

"I want to train too… can I watch Mama instead of going to class?" Sora pouted. He hate going to class, all the girls would swarm him as soon as he stepped in.

"Sora, you can't skip class. Your father would be outraged." Sakura reprimanded, frowning at her eldest son.

"His not even here to be angry." Sora stated bluntly he was frowning at his rice. Sakura immediately sobered up, and ruffled Sora's hair.

"Papa will be back right after he finishes his mission, he might not be here but I know that he wants you to go to class because he cares." Sakura explained smiling at her pink haired son. Sora nodded once and continued eating.

"Satoru, Sachiko do you want to play with Shima and Taya today?" Sakura asked cleaning Sachiko's face from rice. They looked at each other before nodding, Satoru smiling.

"Yeah! Shi-chan and Ta-chan! are both pretty girls!" Satoru chimed, Sakura sweat dropped…the boy would become a womaniser in the future. They all ate with light conversations passed around Sarada left dragging Sora with her to the Academy, leaving Sakura with Satoru and Sachiko. Sakura walked over to Temari's house in Konoha, the dirty blonde moved over here to take care of her children with her husband.

"Sachiko make sure you keep Satoru in place." Sakura commented, Satoru pouted while Sachiko shrugged.

"But Mama! I'm the older! And the older brother needs to be the one protecting!" Satoru beamed placing his hand on his chest and patting proudly.

"Onii-chan… stupid." Sachiko mused.

"Saacccchhiiiikkoo-chhann! I'm not stupid!"

"Hn."

"Sachiikoo-chann!"

"… Hn."

Sakura giggled into her hand, 'like two peas in a pod' she thought.

Reaching their destination Sakura went to knock on the door.

"Yo Sakura!" Temari greeted.

"Hi Temari, here to drop off these two." She mentioned to the twins. Temari smiled brightly and welcomed them in.

"Kaa-san…" Shima yawned she rubbed her glassy dark green eyes.

"Shi-chan! Where's Ta-chan?" Satoru asked giving the blond toddler a hug, which made her blush beet red.

"S-she is s-still a-as-asleep.." Shima stuttered looking anywhere but Satoru. Satoru beamed and went to wake up the other girl.

"How are your girls?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, normal… Shima and Taya are both lazy like their father, Taya even more so… It makes having twins easy to take care off." Temari waved.

"How lucky, Satoru is on his sure fire way to becoming a womaniser and Sachiko is becoming like her father." The pinkette sighed. "Well I should go, got paper work to do."

"Good luck!" Temari cheered. Sakura smiled at her and poked both Sachiko and Satoru foreheads before leaving to the hospital.

4 hrs later.

"Sakura... are you alright?" Temari asked worriedly over the phone

"Just in the middle of labour again…. It's okay I'll walk to the hospital." Sakura grimaced, she was just about to pick the twins up from the sand nins house when her water broke. Sakura, being used to the pain grimaced slightly and turned back to the hospital and dialled Temari.

Sasuke was coincidently at the hospital at the time, coming home to heal his wounds (he never accepted anyone to heal him except Sakura). They stood across from each other, just taking in the situation. Sasuke was fatally wounded and Sakura was in the middle of labour. It was Sasuke who interrupted the tension.

"… get on a bed." He growled, though his face was paler then usual and he had blood dripping from his torso. Sakura sighed, male pride she mused.

"This won't take long just bandage yourself up." Sakura said lightly as she passed her husband.

"Forehead?" Ino questioned from the reception desk, Sakura offered a meek smile and passed her to the labour ward. Ino glanced back and forth from Sakura's retreating figure to Sasuke's bloody form.

"Let me help you put those bandages on." The blonde sighed. Sasuke grunted and walked after Sakura forcing Ino to jog to catch up with his brisk pace. Sasuke opened the door of the room to see Sakura getting hooked up to machines, she was idly fingering her hair.

"Forehead you're going to get yourself killed." Ino stated, Sakura gave her and her husband a thumbs up before getting ready to push. Sasuke took the initiative to cover his ears, Ino quickly following. The other nurses and doctors in the room raised a brow at the action.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHAAAANNNAROO!" Came a loud battle cry. All the nurses and doctors flinched and winced at the sound. Both Ino and Sasuke looked on with bored eyes.

"C-congratulations Doctor Haruno, a healthy baby girl!" A nurse exclaimed.

"It's not done-huff- yet." Sakura interrupted. "SHHHHAANNNNAARROOO!"

"O-OH! Another g-girl! Identical twins!" The nurse finished. Sasuke peered from his corner of the delivery room. Two emerald green eyes were peering curiosity around the room.

"T-that's strange their not crying… but it seems they are conscious."

"Fastest births in history." Ino muttered darkly, it took 6 hours to give birth to Inojin and 5 for Umaru.

"Those-huff- are the two trouble makers that have been killing my insides." Sakura moaned. Ino finished wrapping his wound up while he was shell shocked with the news of another pair of twins. His male pride certainly knew no bounds. He reached for his 2 daughters, both looked at him with large doe eyes before giggling babyishly. He awkwardly held them both in one arm, as his other arm couldn't.

Suddenly a bell rung throughout the room, the P.A system was going off.

"Attention, Attention, Attention there has been a fire located in the west wing of the Hospital. Please follow instructions from our staff and evacuate orderly and safety." Came a voice over the P.A system.

Ino rubbed her forehead before leaving the room, Sakura sweat dropped at the situation she was still recovering. "Suzu." Sasuke suddenly said, forehead poking the small girl on his closest to his right side she giggled and gnawed on his finger. Sakura smiled at the sight.

"Suki." She added pinching the girl cheek lightly next to Suzu. Sasuke nodded and offered a smile.

"The first thing you could think of again?" Sakura giggled shortly after, Sasuke glared lightly. Suzu meant bells which was what they both just heard go off.

"Hey Sasuke-kun."

"hn?"

"Do we have a fixation on the letter S or something?" She murmured.

"…Hn." Now that the man thought about it every one in his family had a name starting with s. "It's a nice letter." He concluded.

Sakura laughed.

* * *

Child number 5 and 6! I couldn't resist another pair, I believe that Sasuke is very competent in bed... if you know what I mean *wink wink* I know some of you might think this is too much,as in too many kids, but when Sasuke said 'reviving his clan' I believe that was a sure fire ticket for Sakura to get on the baby-making train.

So in this chapter Sarada is 7, Sora is turning 5 and Sachiko/Satoru are both turning 3. I really like how in the actual series that The Uchiha Family are all names beginning with 's' so I wanted to continue that trend in my Fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

Enter Sei Uchiha

* * *

Stupid. Stupid. Annoying woman. Was all Sasuke repeated in his head. Stupid Dobe had to send Sakura on an annoying mission to annoying sand to help with the annoying hospital and annoying Sakura had to be kidnapped by annoying s-class rogue-nin. The uchiha head was just about to head home to Konoha after finishing his 12 year long mission, when he caught word of a screaming pregnant pink haired woman getting kidnapped. Sasuke immediately turned back the way he came Sharingan blazing to find his wife.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sasukes attention swerved to a pack of rogue-nins that were carrying a pink haired woman. The group was casually chatting with each other, Sakura appeared to be unconscious.

Sakura was drugged and was partially paralysed, she growled in her mind as she was in a damsel in distress situation. Holding her resolve up high she broke through the chains with her chakra enhanced strength and used the moment of surprise/shock on her kidnappers moment to kick him in the balls with a super enhanced blow. He immediately fell to his knees and writhed on the floor. Sakura swayed on her feet still feeling light headed from the drug, Sasuke quickly caught her before she fell. "Sasuke-kun." She greeted softly, Sasuke grunted dodging a blow.

"You bitch, I was told to bring you alive now I'll bring you in pieces!" The rogue yelled apparently recovered.

"You touch her with your filthy hands you lose it." Sasuke threatened darkly unsheathing his katana.

"Heh! What can you do pretty boy?" He retorted smugly pulling out his own katana.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura called weakily.

"Not now Sakura." He dismissed taking stance in front of his wife. They launched at each other, the rest of the rogues friends scurried off from the threat.

"… Sasuke-kun, the baby.." Sakura moaned softly.

"Not now." He didn't hear her.

"Sasuk-"

"I'm busy Sakura." He interrupted. Sakura huffed and held on to her bulging stomach. The baby was coming, she knew that. She also knew that the fault of that was because of the drug in her body, it messed with her body's functions. Sakura got away from the battle and focused her remaining chakra to flush out the toxins in her body. Unfortunately this caused her to throw up everything from her stomach. She weakly leaned against the tree.

"S-pant-Sasuke-kun, the baby… its coming. Now." She panted harshly. Sasuke's eyes widened but he could not approach his wife as the rogue swung at him with a powerful strike. Sakura panted as she thought grimly, it wasn't sterile giving birth out in the field she could risk infection. It also didn't help that the drug still wasn't completely out of her body and her lower half seemed to not be functioning properly. Her best shot was covering herself completely with medical chakra and completing a c-section. Making up her mind she reached in her pack for a chakra pill.

With her chakra restored she concentrated medical chakra to surround her entire body, if anyone were to touch her it would burn immediately. The medical chakra she made surround her deflected anything foreign from making contact with her ensuring a clean emergency surgery. She formed chakra scalpels with her finger tips and sliced her uniform away until she reached her stomach. Gritting her teeth she sliced her stomach open, focusing medical chakra in one hand and her chakra scalpel in her other she healed as she moved her organs and intestines away. When she finally saw her baby she cut it free and pulled it out of her stomach. Eyes fazing with her consciousness, she cut the umbilical cord and tried to jumpstart life to the child.

When Sasuke returned to his wife, after killing the rogue he was greeted with the sight of her intestines glowing green and her stomach cut wide open. In her arms was a pink haired boy who looked like he wasn't breathing. If he were any other man, he would have fainted from the sight but he wasn't any other man. He was Sasuke _Uchiha_ and he would not faint for such a pity reason. Calmly Sasuke approached his wife who was desperately trying to bring life to the still infant.

"S-Sasuke-kun! I-I I don't-" pumping the small child's heart she sobbed. Sasuke placed a gentle hand on Sakura's shoulder only to recoil it back. Sasuke at this stage had no idea what to do, he was never good at comforting people and he had no idea how to help his wife. Sakura's consciousness was on the edge as she continued pumping the child with medical chakra. "S-sasuke-kun... I-I need you to put my organs b-back." She chocked grabbing her husband's hand and covering it with her medical chakra. He nodded sharply wincing slightly when he picked up her intestines.

Once all of her organs were back in place, Sakura placed a healing hand to her stomach closing up the wound. Sasuke marvelled out how easy it was for her to heal the wound and continue pumping the still infant.

"Sakura… stop you're going to hurt yourself." He scowled. Sakura snapped to meet his eyes, she glared fiercely at him.

"You're not losing anymore family." She promised pushing more chakra into the infant, Sasuke's eyes widened at the comment his eyes glared back.

"You're my family Sakura!" He shouted gripping her shoulders ignoring the chakra burn, "If I lose you… I… I can't…"

Sakura eyes shone with brimming tears as she heard the desperation in his voice but she didn't stop. Sasuke tried to pry her hands from the infant but Sakura increased the intensity of her chakra shield forcing Sasuke to let go. He scowled eyes flashing an unknown emotion. Sakura was just about to release her Byakugo seal when she felt the slight thumping of a beating heart and the cries of a baby. She immediately broke down and clutched her crying son close to her body. "T-thank god" She sobbed immense relief flooding over her senses, subconsciously dispersing her chakra shield.

Sasuke held her trembling form tightly and let out a relieved sigh. "Sei." He started, Sakura looked at him. "Sei for life." He explained further. Sakura broke out in a teary grin.

"Thank you for being alive, Sei." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke went on, "I love you."

Sakura's eyes bulged out of their sockets and a ferocious blush covered her face before a mischievous smile appeared "… Aaa." She replied copying what the Uchiha said to her when Sarada was born.

"…Annoying."

* * *

A bit gruesome I know but it was all for the sake of the story! So this multi-chapter series if over (only focused on the births) from now on it will be series of one-chots and etc. It won't be in chronological order but I'll make sure to include age and etc to not make it confusing. Next chapter will be an proper introduction to the characters (including birthdays!)

Age: Sarada is 2 years older than Sora, Sora is 2 years older than Satoru and Sachiko, Satoru and Sachiko being older than Suki and Suzu by 3 years. Finally Suzu and Suki being 5 years older than Sei.

So in this chapter Sarada turning 12, Sora is turning 10, Satoru/Sachiko turning 8 and Suzu/Suki turning 5. THANK YOU EVERY ONE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED AND REVIEWED!


	6. Chapter 6

Introductions

* * *

A beautiful pink tressed woman walked confidently down the hospital halls, her white lab coat fluttering with every step. The arm band that said "Head doctor" glinting proudly on her coat. She turned around to smile at the camera.

 _SNAP_

Sakura Uchiha formally Sakura Haruno born on the 28th of March, a beautiful pink haired women with stunning emerald eyes and a pale flawless complexion (making men whistle every time she walked by). She had her short pink hair frame her face and side bangs proudly showing off her seal. Her figure was slender and curvy, bandages were hidden underneath her clothes as they were wrapped around her chest tightly to prevent unnecessary staring (also healing hurt men who were gawking and dealing with her very pissed off Husband) Her white coat hiding one hellva sexy ass from the world. A proud mother of 7 children, the head of Konoha hospital and a member of the new generation legendary Sannin. With a temper that can shift from kind as a deer to fiery as coal. If you see her in a bad mood make sure to get away a soon as possible to prevent damage repairs to the walls or bring her a bucket tonne of syrup-coated anko dumplings.

Following the women in stride was a black haired male, who was effectively glaring at every male who glanced at the Pinkette. He stared disdainfully at the camera as it came into view.

 _SNAP_

Sasuke Uchiha last pure Uchiha born on the 23rd of July, a handsome raven-haired male with midnight pool eyes and flawless facial features (making girls swoon with every glance). He had his spikey straight hair cover the left side of his face while the rest of his hair fell neatly just under his chin. He was tall and intimidating usually scaring off people with just his aura alone but despite all he was a loving and over protective husband. A proud father of 7 children, Chief of Konoha Military Police Force, the Hokage's right hand man and a member of the new legendary Sannin. With his cold personality it would be considered a conversation if he said "hn." Message to cameraman… you took a picture of his waifu, you should start running if you don't want a chidori up your ass. Second message to camera man, bring tomatoes whenever you're in a close proximity to said male.

Flipping her black long hair over her shoulder, Konoha headband displayed proudly on her forehead the 15 year old female followed her father through the hospital halls. She adjusted her red rimmed glasses while the camera zoomed up on her face.

 _SNAP_

Sarada Uchiha, eldest daughter of Sakura Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha born on the 31st of March. A beautiful raven-locked teenager with facial features inherited from her father and eyes from her mother. She confidently stood side by side with her father as she leered at the boy's checking her out midnight pool eyes burning. Aiming to become Hokage she effectively glared all males in the vicinity including the ones leering at her mother. She brushed a few stands of her parting bangs from her pale flawless face. A proud Jounin only taking the exams a month ago with the rest of her team. Don't mess with her as she has a temper to rival her mothers and a cold personality that could just watch you suffer. Bring her anything black tea related if she's in a good mood and make sure to keep tomatoes a 5 metre radius away from her.

Scowling at the wall a 13 year old pink haired male trudged through the hallways, hands shoved deeply in his nin pants pockets. His eyes flashed red at all the squealing from the girls, using his older sister as a shield he hid his face from the camera.

 _SNAP_

Sora Uchiha, eldest son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha born on the 4th of September. Inheriting all his facial features from his father he was an extremely popular male in the Konoha community. Even his side banged pink hair which fell just above his midnight eyes was considered beautiful and unique Like his father his personality took him, cold and emotionless. However the handsome male usually softened with his family (especially his mother). A chunin and medic in training by none other than his mother herself he wanted to travel the world. If ever encountered pissed make sure you either bring his mother with you or anything sweet.

Walking in step with her older brother, Sora a pink haired girl walked quietly through the hall. She turned to her twin older brother who was flirting with a busty nurse and sighed. Pulling his ear she dragged him to follow the rest of their family glancing as she passed the camera.

 _SNAP_

Sachiko Uchiha, the second eldest daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha born on the 22nd of October. She inherited her mother's facial features and colours, having both green eyes and pink hair making her look cute and approachable… if it weren't for the emotionless icy stare she would give every time a stranger would come up to her. The 11 year old genin had long bangs that fell just above her right eye, the left side of her face was pulled back. (Similar to Ino's hairstyle) With the right side of hair longer than the left, she tied it at the end with a tomato hair tie so it ended just above her collarbone. She was the opposite of her counterpart as she was quiet and didn't talk much at all, difficult to get angry and has a lot of patience. Once angry however… run for your life.

Complaining from the pain, the black haired male grudgingly got dragged from the pretty lady. He pouted cutely as his twin let go, turning to face the camera he stuck his tongue out and did the peace sign.

 _SNAP_

Satoru Uchiha, the second eldest son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha born on the 21st of October. With the same chicken-butt hairstyle and face of his fathers (except for his eye colour which was the same shade green as his twin sister- jade), it was safe to say Satoru Uchiha was a popular genin amongst the girls. Even the older girls were attracted to the young male as his flirty and outgoing personality were attractive. The young boy was a ladies man at heart. However even if he was a natural flirt, the young genin was extremely over-protective with his younger twin sister… safe to say he had a lil-sis complex.

Laughing merrily from the ceiling, two raven haired girls ceased the chakra flow to their feet and flipped on to the ground. Sharing looks at each other they giggled and jogged to follow the rest of their family. Surprising the camera man they both disappeared only to appear right on front of him, they yanked the camera from the poor man and both posed for a selfie. Giggling they looked at the lens and both winked at the camera.

 _SNAP_

Suzu and Suki Uchiha daughters of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, both born on the 1st of June. Identical twins with emerald green eyes and black hair, they were a pair to be reckoned with. The only difference between the two were that Suzu (the older twin) had straight bangs ending just above her eye swept to the right, her short hair tied in two low pigtails while Suki had straight bangs swept towards the left her short hair tied in two high pigtails. They both had mischievous and playful personalities sometime even bordering on crazy, often tricking and pranking people for fun. Usual avoided by the rest if the kids their age since they both live in their own world. Prodigies since birth following in their Uncles footsteps, graduating the Academy at 7 and aiming for the rank of ANBU at 11. The two 8 year olds were very often underestimated and misjudged because of their cute/innocent appearance… which is usually the downfall of anyone who tries to pick on them.

Trailing behind his mother a pink haired toddler clutched onto his mother's white coat, hiding at anything that he did know. The boy trembled as the camera came close to him spluttering he ran away from the camera green eyes terrified. He suddenly turned around his green eyes a darker shade and punched the camera man right in his sternum. The camera rolled to the floor catching the sight of the boy's eyes fazing back to their usual emerald.

 _SNAP_

Sei Uchiha the youngest son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, born on the 1st of January. His pink tresses fell just above his eyes in layered bangs the rest of his hair sticking out lightly in angles ending just above the back of his neck. The boy was terribly shy sheltering from everything behind his family's backs, he hated hurting anything and had quite the phobia for blood. However during times of stress and fear an alternate personality would surface. The alter personality being rash and violent exact opposite of his original personality, his eyes would gloss over and become a darker shade. The pink haired boy wasn't conscious of his alter ego, forgetting everything that happens when it takes over. To make up for his lack of fight the 3 year old boy was a medical prodigy accidently generating healing chakra at the age of 3. If found without another family member, approach him with caution/care with some botamochi.

"Sei-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked her trembling son. Sei had tears gathering in his eyes, Sakura rubbed his eyes gently and picked her youngest son up resting him on her hip.

"Camera-man is down!" Suzu and Suki chorused in unison giggling at the man.

"Sachiko-chan! My adorable cute younger twin sister the pretty nurse over there needs my help!" Satoru whined.

"Hn."

"Kaa-san can we go home?" Sora sighed.

"Come on we're visiting the Hokage!" Sarada scolded.

"Stupid Dobe… The Hokage shouldn't get hurt." Sasuke murmured darkly.

"I should've left you all at home." Sakura sweat dropped.

* * *

So that was a brief introduction of the Uchiha Clan, I will do an introduction for the other characters later on. Hope this chapter wasn't that confusing, I was going for an anime like introduction. In anime they commonly have a narrator (main character) talking and describing the other characters on a still frame. I went for this with the camera man, so every 'SNAP' it was the camera taking a picture and the 'narrator' talking about them. THANKYOU AGAIN EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED.

Age:

Sakura/Sasuke- Mid thirties

Sarada- 15

Sora- 13

Satoru/Sachiko- 11

Suzu/Suki- 8

Sei- 3


	7. Chapter 7

Sora's Problem

* * *

Walking down the busy streets of Konoha, cold sweat broke out on Sora's skin as he felt a terrifying presence. The 15 year old chunin looked around his surroundings he felt the ground slightly rumble beneath his feet. Eyebrows raised a flicker of pure horror flashed through his usually stoic face. Deafening squeals could he heard as the ground rumbled even harder. A horde of fangirls ran after him squealing "I LOVE YOU SORA-KUN!" all the way.

Sora quickly snapped out of his shocker stupor and made a sprint for it pumping chakra to his feet to quicken the pace. Unfortunately for him, his fangirl club included a few Byakugan users who tracked his every move. The squeals got louder as Sora weaved his hands through a substation jutsu, subbing with a small stone in an alleyway he waited with bated breath for the girls to pass.

They didn't.

"SOOORRRAA-KKUNNN! WE KNOW YOU'RE BACK THERE!" One sweetly called out.

"PLUS WE CAN SEE YOUR BEAUTIFUL PINK HAIR IS GLISTENING OVER THERE!" Another one cooed. Sora inwardly cursed his pink hair, why couldn't the girls think that his hair was a turn off? Apparently it made him look godlier and beautifully/sinfully handsome. Sora flushed chakra to his feet and sprinted up the side of the building to the rooftop. Jumping swiftly he ran as far as he could from his fan club, miscalculating a jump he slipped. Flipping he landed gracefully on the floor glancing around he hid behind a pole.

There were a couple girls spread out searching for him, luckily there were no Byakugan users mixed in with them. Sora masked his chakra down completely and stood rigidly still, if he moved they would see.

"Sora?"

The said boy froze his face contorted into pure horror but he didn't yell out, his pride would not allow that. Sora quickly contemplated how to get out of the situation, a light hand on his shoulder snapped him out. "Sora? Are you alright?" The soothing voice of his mother filled his ears, Sora instantly relaxed and let out a relieved sigh.

"Kaa-san…" He replied smiling at his mother, Sakura glanced at him then to the girls that were just behind him. Instinctively she stepped behind him shielding him from the girls view. The pink haired woman giggled into her hand, the other carrying groceries.

"Hiding from your fan girls?" She asked amused by the situation, Sora nodded once. "Just like your father, as popular as ever." She sighed. Turning around she made her way to the group of girls, Sora shot his arm out and gripped his mother's wrist lightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked worriedly, the perfect pink brows knotted.

"Just watch, how do you think I got rid of your father's fangirls?"

Sakura made her way to the group singling out the leader, lightly she tapped her shoulder. "KYAA!" the girl screamed surprised by the sudden presence. Sakura smiled and waited for the girl to regain her bearings. The brunette glared at Sakura before quickly shifting her expression to amazement and wonder (to which Sakura only raised a pink brow). "U-uchiha-san!" She greeted meekly. The rest of the girls seemed to be interested in the pink haired woman as well, quickly Sakura was surrounded. Sora sweat dropped from behind the pole, he contemplated saving his mother.

"Good Evening Ladies." Sakura greeted politely, "Come closer I have something I want to tell you." She gestured for them to come closer, the girls eagerly obliged. Sakura whispered quietly what she wanted them to hear, pulling back with a small smirk on her face when she saw their pale faces and shocked wide eyes. "So… Are we clear?" She sang.

The girls instantly bowed and ran off in all directions. Sora hesitantly came out of his hiding spot and approached his mother with wide eyes. "What did you do?" he asked amazed.

"You don't want to know." Was all Sakura said. "Let's go home! I've got to start dinner!"

"Hai…" Sora trailed off, Sakura glanced at her son and smiled.

"Here hold these, Kaa-san is going to get a bad back." Sakura handed over the groceries, Sora held to them and immediately his knees buckled under the weight.

"W-what are in these?" He asked incredulously lifting the groceries up.

"Just a couple sacks of rice and flour… Nothing much." She shrugged.

"Just a couple…?"

* * *

One-shot starring Sora Uchiha! Hope you liked it, this was really fun to write!

Age:

Sarada- 17

Sora- 15

Satoru/Sachiko- 12

Suzu/Suki- 9

Sei- 4

Whose your favorite character so far?


	8. Chapter 8

Sarada's Present

* * *

"Papa…" 12 year old Sarada called out, her father had returned just a couple days ago with her mother and her new baby brother.

"Hn?"

"Did you bring anything home?" She asked hopefully. Sasuke thought for a bit before shaking his head, Sarada deflated and nodded sadly before walking to her room. Sasuke watched his eldest daughter walk away with disguised sadness before he went to join his wife to sleep.

Almost three months later, The Uchiha Compound was filled to the brim with people. Sakura finished putting the last streamer up, she laid back and smiled at her work. She would make sure Sarada's 13th birthday was going to be good.

"HEEYYA SAKURA-CHANN!" Naruto bursted running up to her to give a friendly hug, Sakura smiled and returned the gesture.

"G-good afternoon Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted shyly, Sakura waved.

"Glad you guys could make it."

"I wouldn't miss the future Hokage's 13th birthday!" Naruto laughed, "Speaking if the birthday girl where is she?"

"Hanging out with Cho Cho down by the gardens." Sakura answered pointing to the back.

"Sarada! This food is soooo good!" Chocho moaned happily consuming her dish, Sarada offered a small smile. She caught the glimpse of a blonde rushing towards her.

"Sarada! Happy Birthday!" Boruto exclaimed happily shoving his present in her hand. Sarada adjusted her glasses and placed the present aside thanking her teammate. Mizuki came up much more civilly and handed Sarada her present with a quiet happy birthday. Sarada set her gifts aside with the rest.

"Sarada-chan! Happy Birthday!" Naruto rushed to crust her in a hug.

"Hokage-sama! Thank you." The bespectacled girl smiled trying to pry his arms off her.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sarada-chan! It's Uncle Naruto!"

"But… Boruto has to say Lord Hokage."

"That's only because that boy needs discipline!"

"Naruto-kun, let go of Sarada-chan she can't breathe." Hinata scolded lightly, Naruto let go and smiled sweetly at his wife. Sarada excepted Naruto's present with a smile placing down to her growing pile.

"Nee-chan." Sora called out, "H-help me."

"SSOOOORAA-KUUNN!" Himawari called out clinging to his arm, Sora immediately paled. The pink haired boy quickly subbed with a leaf behind his older sister and used her as a shield. Himawari pouted, "Come on Sora-kun! Let's eat together, we're team mates after all! Yasuo is already eating!" she whined.

"Hn."

"Come on Sora, go to your team mates." Sarada sighed, Sora reluctantly walked to his female team mate glancing over his shoulder in a silent plea to his sister. Sarada smiled and waved them off walking back to the main house where the rest of the guests were.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch minus Naruto scoffing his cake in one bite resulting in a very _very_ disturbing photo. Sarada faced her mountain of presents, the guest leaving only moments ago. She slowly started unwrapping each one by one.

Chocho had gotton her some cookbooks, Boruto a new set of shurikan, Mizuki some special black tea from the tea country, Inojin had gotten her sketch book, Shikadai a book, Naruto had gotten her a ramen plushie, Karin a new pair of glasses and the list goes on. She reached for her final present with was a long box covered in black wrapping. Sarada raised a brow she didn't remember receiving this gift. She observed the present trying to find a name but found none, frowning she unwrapped the gift.

She gasped as she unwrapped the present, twin black katanas gleaming in the light. They were still in their black and red sheaths which were decorated with sakura blossoms. They were sleek and sharp, the blade being completely black. The guard was intricately designed as a red sakura petal on both katanas, the handle was covered in black bandages that crisscrossed. It was a breath taking weapon. Sarada cautiously picked the weapon up and run her finger lightly against the blade edge, it drew blood with a whisper of pressure. Too engrossed with the weapon, Sarada didn't notice the note that was attached to the katana until she finished eyeing both katana's critically.

 _Was saving this to give it to you on your birthday._

Sarada read out before she burst out laughing. "Thank you Papa." She managed between laughs.

Behind the sliding door of Sarada's room Sasuke smirked, pleased with his daughters reaction.

"You could have given it to her in person, Sasuke-kun." His wife sighed with a loving smile.

"Aaa.."

* * *

Short chapter, a one shot with Sarada Uchiha.

Sarada- 13

Sora- 11 (turning)

Satoru/Sachiko- 9 (turning)

Suzu/Suki- 6

Sei- 1 (turning)


	9. Chapter 9

Red Eyes!

* * *

"Mama! I'm going off to train at Chocho's place!" 10 year old Sarada called from the front door.

"Come back before dinner!" Her pink haired mother replied, dumping the dirty dishes from breakfast into the sink. She twisted the tap and started washing the dishes humming a tune. "Sachiko?" Sakura asked.

"Hai Mama?" She replied from the sofa, the young 6 year old girl was snacking on some cherry tomatoes while reading a mystery novel. Sakura gestured for her daughter to come over.

"I need you to wake up your two older brothers, they slept right through breakfast."

"Hai."

Sachiko made her way to her brother's room, suddenly stopping when she saw the room for her two little sisters open. She peered into the room and saw the window open. "Mama. Suzu and Suki are missing… Again." She hastily informed her mother, Sakura sighed deeply and fought the urge to face palm.

"Those two trouble makers…" She muttered, "Go find them, they shouldn't have gotten far. I'll wake up the two lazy butts." Sakura sighed. Sachiko nodded and left the house through the window the twins left from. She glanced around and followed small footsteps on the ground until she reached a pond, the footprints ended there. Panic gripped the pink haired girl as she hastily tried to look into the water to see if the twins drowned. Sachiko subconsciously activated her Sharingan while peering into the water, trying to make something out.

"Mama!" She yelled, her stoic face crumbling. Sakura flash-stepped to her daughter, whose voice was gripped with fear. "M-Mama! Suzu and S-uki! Wa-water! I don't k-know if-" she stuttered worriedly. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw red and a spinning tomoe in her daughter eyes, 'She must have subconsciously activated them when she tried to find Suzu and Suki' Sakura thought inwardly.

"Don't worry Sachiko, they haven't drowned. I can still feel their chakra signature." Sakura reassured her daughter. Sachiko's eyes reverted back to their clear jade before she swayed on her feet and collapsed. Sakura caught her daughter in her arms and flashed stepped to her bed room, the activation of the Sharingan caused too much stress on her small body. Sakura tucked Sachiko's hair behind her ear before leaving the room.

"Mama? What's wrong with Sachiko-chan?" Satoru asked rubbing his sleepy eyes. Sakura smiled at her youngest son before telling him to eat breakfast left over for him.

Concentrating she spread her chakra through-out the entire compound, only feeling the slight lingering chakra of her two youngest daughters on top of the lake. 'Must have walked across the lake with chakra.' Sakura sweat dropped. The twins chakra control surprised Sakura, they were complete naturals at utilising what little they had. Sakura was trying to find the two for a bath when she caught sight of them hanging from the compound ceiling playing with blunt kunais, they were only 2! Shaking out of her thoughts she spread her chakra out further, locating the twins all the way near the training grounds. "How did they get there so fast?!" Sakura spluttered incredulously, she flash stepped to the twins.

Both were perched on a tree branch, swinging their legs simultaneously while observing a group of chunin's training with with bright red eyes. Sakura gaped, mouth hanging wide open, perfect chakra control _and_ the Sharingan at the age of 3?! Sakura inwardly was extremely proud at her youngest daughters but outwardly she was gaping like a fish. Sakura wondered what they had experienced to activate the sharingan and scolded herself for not paying enough attention. The two twins giggled at each other before hopping of the branch which was a good 4 m off the ground and landing on the floor in front of her soundlessly. Suzu's left eye was spinning dangerously with the Sharingan while her right eye was her usual emerald green, Suki had her right eye washed red with the Sharingan and her left emerald green. Sakura marvelled at the phenomenon, she had never seen the Sharingan manifest in only one eye instead of two (Naturally).

"Mama! The nin-sans-" Suzu started.

"Are all really slow!" Suki finished, both looking confused before adopting identical grins. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Do you two know how much worry you two put on Sachiko? Don't disappear like that." Reviving from her shock she scolded. Both pouted cutely hands behind their backs.

"Sorry Mama." They both apologised. Sakura sighed before ruffling both of their raven hair. They immediately smiled and glanced at each other pointing at each other eyes.

"Look Look Mama! Red eyes!" They giggled.

* * *

Another one-shot, remember that all these stories do tie into each other even though they are about something different. Suzu/Suki are my favorite characters to write at the moment (they're just crazy and that's fun to write).

Age:

Sarada: 10

Sora: 8

Satoru/Sachiko: 6

Suzu/Suki: 3

Sei: Not born yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Rivalry 

The streets of Konoha were coated with frosty blankets of snow, white droplets flittered to the ground casting the effect of sparkles. "Mama! Look at the snow!" Sarada squealed happily, the 5 year old skipped through the snow merrily dragging her younger brother along.

"Mama, Can we go home?" The pink haired toddler sniffed while wiping his red nose. Sakura chuckled and re-adjusted her grip on the twins, Satoru whined as snow fell on his chubby cheek. Sachiro stared at the snow with fascinated clear jade eyes unlike her twin brother she cooed softly every time snow would fall on her.

"Come on Sora-kun, we need to go. Its Inojin-kun and Umaru-chans birthday today!" Sakura exclaimed she nudged Sora with her knee, the boy got the message and grudgingly trudged through the snow.

By the time the Uchiha family got to Ino's house they were chilled to the bone, Sarada sneezed loudly as she entered the Yamanaka household. "I'm gonna go get a tissue." She mumbled, bee lining for the bathroom.

"Hey Forehead! Glad you could make it!" Ino welcomed with a blinding smile, Umaru was securely nestled in the crook of her arms.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Ino-pig!" Sakura replied smiling just as brightly. She leaned over to the small girl with bright blond hair, the exact same shade as her mothers. She kissed the small girls temple, Umaru hesitantly opened her inky eyes and instantly started cooing as she saw the familiar pink. "Happy 1st birthday Umaru-chan." Sakura chuckled. Satoru seemed to want to give a kiss too as he started to fuss about.

"Well come on in!- Oh! By the way Sora-kun, Himawari-chan has been waiting a while for you!" Ino giggled with an added wink resulting in Sora's chubby toddler face to pale considerably. Sakura nudged her pink haired son again, prompting him to walk with a smile.

"SOWWAA-KUNN!" 3 year old Himawari pounced at the boy.

"Mama!" Sora practically screamed in freight, luckily Inojin stopped the purpled hair toddler.

"Oh my, Inojin-kun very gentlemanly I see. Happy 5th Birthday!" Sakura giggled as she placed both Satoru and Sachiro in the play area of the house. Inojin held onto Himawari's hand to stop her from moving.

"Hima-chan, Sora-kun is scared, you should play with me instead!" Inojin smiled at the pouting girl. Sakura and Ino both glanced at each other before looking back at Inojin, before looking back at each other. They both broke out in giggles _Someone's jealous_ they both thought at the same time.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully as she walked to the adult area of the party.

"Hi Naruto!" she replied smiling. "How are you doing, O-great-hokage." She asked with a smirk. Naruto pouted.

"Awww Sakura-chan! You know I don't like it when you call me that!" He whined.

Sakura laughed before apologising, the pinkette then pulled out a scroll from her purse. Unsealing the presents she sealed before they left the Uchiha compound she placed them with the growing pile of presents.

Over at the kids play area Satoru was already mingling with the two Nara twins, with an angry looking Hika glaring at him from the corner. Sachiko peacefully played with the toy lego block until Umaru came into her near vicinity. Both dropped their toys immediately and stared at each other for a good few minutes.

"Oh! Hinata-chan, how's Hika doing?" Sakura asked, Hinata put down her drink and gave her a teary smile.

"Exactly like Neji-niisan." She replied quietly, Sakura wrapped an arm around the woman and patted her back.

"Mama!" Sarada's voice called out, Sakura's head snapped to her eldest daughter.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Sarada dragged her to the play area. Sachiko and Umaru were currently rolling around the play area seemingly trying to play with each other… but at the same time they were glaring fiercely at each other, which was quite a feat for 1 year olds. Sakura and Ino quickly broke the fight both of them grabbing their daughter. Sakura winced as she picked up her thrashing daughter, she was burning up with chakra. Bursting some cooling chakra into her daughter, Sachiko calmed down but was still glaring at the other girl. Sakura sweat dropped _what happened to my calm and collected daughter?_ She thought. Umaru and Sachiko were separated for the rest of the night.

When it was cake time both Inojin and Umaru were seated in front of their shared birthday cake with bright smiles on their chubby faces. "Uwaauu!" Umaru cheered, she rocked from side to side on her brother's lap. Sai lit the candles and the singing began.

Inojin blew out the candles with Umaru now on the table, Ino held her blond daughter up and nuzzled her nose. "Happy birthday Umaru-chan!". She then kissed Inojins cheek, "Happy birthday Inojin-kun!" she smiled at her son. Sai came up behind his wife and wrapped a loving arm around her, wishing his kids a happy birthday as well. The room erupted in cheers and awws, Sakura cheered along with a tight smile thinking about her own husband.

Sarada's worried voice broke Sakura from her thoughts, "Mama."

Sakura shook her head, determined not the think of her travelling husband. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Sarada asked with her brows furrowed. Sakura smiled gently.

"I'm fine Sara-chan. Go off and play with Boruto." Sarada started to walk in the blond boy's direction but glanced back with worried looks.

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun is coming back soon Forehead." Ino wrapped an arm around her best friends shoulders. Sakura smiled gratefully at the blond.

"Yea…"

"Mama!" Sakura flashed stepped to her daughter, leaving Ino no support and causing her to trip.

"Hey! Forehead! That wasn't nice!" She screeched catching up to the pinkette. The scene ahead caused her to sweat drop.

"Sachiko! No fighting with Umaru-chan!" Sakura pried her daughter from the inky eyed girl.

"Geezz these two remind me of us! Don't they forehead?!" Ino quipped.

"Ugh wonder who the lucky boy it would be this time." Sakura murmured dejectedly.

Sorry for the extremely late update! I was busy for the past few months Hope you enjoyed this one-shot featuring the Yamanaka siblings!

Ages:

Sarada: 5

Sora: 3

Sachiko/Satoru:1

Suzu/Suki: Not born yet

Sei: Not born yet.


	11. Chapter 11

GIRLS!

* * *

"Hey." A raven haired male no older than 13 hummed, he was propped on the ramen stall chair leaning against the table. The girl quietly eating her ramen next to him blushed beet red and stuttered a response. Satoru grinned at the sight, his male ego sky rocketing. "So… are you free after this?" He purred slinging a casual arm around the blushing girl.

"A-a-a I-I umm y-"

"SATORU!" Came a shout from a red headed male, Satoshi marched up to the ramen stall and dragged a complaining Satoru out.

"Hey! I was busy!" Satoru whined staring at the ramen stall, the red headed boy scoffed.

"Busy with what? You're late for training!" He sneered distastefully, their female teammate trailing behind them at a comfortable pace.

"Satoru-kun, you appear to have attention insecurities which results in you always trying to find attention from the opposite sex, because they appreciate the sight." Umaru commented with an insensitive smile.

"Umaru-chan! You know that's not true, I love all ladies!" Satoru cried.

"Stupid wannabe Casanova." Satoshi muttered darkly.

"You're just jealous girls like me more than you!" Satoru laughed, falling in step with his team he slung an arm around Umaru. The said girl tensed.

"Remove your limb before I tell my father to release his ink beasts." She fake smiled, Satoru backed off reluctantly and pouted. Umaru stared at her teammate with curious inky eyes. Her father said to not let any man touch her before marriage as that was the standard protocol of a household. She pondered why her blond mother didn't agree.

"So… what are we going to do?" Satoru drawled winking at a passerby female.

"We're going to spar with Team 13." Satoshi huffed, Satoru's eyes lit up in excitement.

Finally arriving at the training grounds, the team spotted 3 people sitting on the grass. Satoru immediately sprinted to the pink haired figure. "SACHIKO-CHAN! MY DEAREST YOUNGER SISTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE WERE TRAINING TOGETHER?" Satoru sang hugging his twin. Sachiko scowled and pried her brother's hands off her.

"I did tell you." She replied emotionlessly, "You were too busy staring at girls." Satoru sweat dropped awkwardly.

"W-well… Now we're both here so it doesn't matter!" He laughed off, rubbing his head sheepishly. Satoshi coughed and greeted team 13.

"So let's get started, Umaru with Sachiko, Arata with myself and Hika with Sato…" The red head sharply glanced around the training ground. "SSSAATTORRUU!"

"Stupid Sato-nii." Sachiko sighed turning to her male team mate Hika Uzumaki, she said "Hika could you find my stupid brother."

The dark purpled haired male scoffed before shifting his usually blue eyes to the blank white of the Byakugan.

"Ramen stand. Tou-san is there too." Hika said sighing at his blond fathers childish antics.

"SAAATTOORUU! YOU ASSHOLE!" Satoshi boomed stalking to the ramen stand in big strides. The red headed, brown eyed 13 year old male was literally steaming. Umaru had a tick of annoyance displayed on her usually smiling face, Sachiko 'hned' and Hika seemed annoyed that he couldn't spar.

At the Ramen stand Satoru had his arms over two blushing girls shoulders completely oblivious to the anger radiating from the rest of his team. "Satoru-kun, do you want to go on a date with me?" One of the girls boldly purred. Next to the girls was an old man who was inhaling his ramen. Naruto peered at Satoru from behind the white hair of his henge. _It's a casanova version of Teme._ He laughed internally.

Suddenly he was ripped from his spot by a pissed off pink-haired woman, "Get your ass back to Hokage tower and finish of those papers for the hospital. Now." Sakura seethed not noticing her 13 yr old son.

"S-sakura-chan! I was just taking a break!" Naruto pouted with his hands up in defeat. Hinata appeared behind the beautiful pinkette and fixed her husband a byakugan glare.

"Naruto-kun, you've been on a break for 2 hours already." She said calmly, Naruto paled. Sakura smirked as Naruto disappeared from hands, she found his chakra signature back in Hokage tower. Hinata sighed tiredly from behind her.

"Thanks Hina-chan!" Sakura smiled.

"N-no problem S-sakura-chan." Hinata replied slipping back into her shy persona.

Satoru and the girls he had his arms around were deathly silent at the interaction that just happened before them. "Just go about what ever you were doing Satoru-kun." Sakura smiled with a wink before disappearing with Hinata in tow.

"Well... that was... eventful but to your question from before I'll have to change my schedule but anything for a beautiful girl like you." Satoru smirked, the girl squealed in happiness before snuggling more into his arms. Satoru grinned boyishly and tightened his grip on the girls.

"SATORU! YOU ASSHOLE! GET BACK TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!" Boomed a voice inside the raven haired male. Wincing Satoru clutched his head.

"Satoru-kun, I believe you should probably get back to the training grounds before Satoshi-kun gets to you." Umaru communicated through her Mind Body Transmission Technique.

"Sheessshh!" Satoru huffed.

Back at the training grounds Umaru ceased her jutsu and turned to her pink-haired rival who was reading under the shade of a tree. "Ugly-chan, we should start our spar." She smiled.

Sachiko's eyes narrowed darkly at the nickname before she placed her book back in her pouch. "Hn." She replied. Umaru's blond eyebrow ticked before she pulled out a kunai and took stance. They launched at each other, parrying their blows.

Satoru returned to the training grounds with a swollen cheek and a limp leg. "Satoshi you jealous little prick.." He mumbled as he hobbled along the grass.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! " (1)

Barely making it out Umaru jumped out of the way if the huge fireball, throwing some kunais at the pink-haired girl while she was recovering. Unfortunately for Satoru the fireball headed straight in his direction, the boy quickly scampered for cover tripping over his own feet. Sachiko wiped the sweat accumulating on her forehead and payed no mind to the screaming of her older brother. She quickly weaved through the hand signs, 4 shadow clones poofed into existence and started a ruthless combination on the inky eyed girl. Umaru flipped gracefully through the air and used the clones as a springboard to gain momentum on her hits. Sachiko ducked out of the way of her opponents kick and rivalled it with her own.

The fight went for 20 mins before Sachiko caught Umaru in a strangle hold until she yielded. Both girls collapsed on the floor with Sachiko chucking a tired smirk over to Umaru. Umaru returned it with a glare. "That was an awesome fight!" Satoru cheered from the side lines, "But would you, dearest sister, mind healing the burns I just got from your awesome fire jutsu?"

Sachiko huffed, annoyed that she practically had no chakra left after that spar, "I don't have enough chakra to heal you, ask Sora-nii." She then stalked back to the compound leaving Satoru alone with the rest of the group.

"Hahahaha… well I'll be off to find my brother! See ya!" Satoru waved before flash stepping to the hospital and ignoring the look of pure fury on his redheaded teammate. _Hehehe I get to talk to the pretty nurses, they can take care of me!_ Satoru happily thought.

Arriving at the Konoha hospital, he didn't even take 5 steps into the building before he was flooded with young nurses worriedly asking if he was alright. Accidentally brushing his hand on one of the nurse's bust, he pinched his nose to prevent the nose bleed. _This is_ _heaven!_ Satoru thought and grinned.

* * *

(1)- Fire Release:Great fireball technique

I based Satoru's personality on the opposite of Sasukes, which is coincidentally Sasuke's personality from the Road to Ninja movie with a little added perverted attributes. Hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you all for following!

Ages:

Sarada: 17

Sora: 15

Sachiko/Satoru: 13

Suzu/suki: 10

Sei: 5


End file.
